Hall and Detention Monitors
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cartoon Network School grows into a place of fear and despair when Kevin and Sarah are named the month's new hall and detention monitors and unsurprisingly, the power goes to their heads, so it's up to everyone to come together to ruin their reputations and earn back their freedom in school.
1. Monthly Assembly

Our story begins at Cartoon Network School where it's that time again to pick out the hall and detention monitors.

"Aw, great, it's that time again," Abby complained while rolling her eyes. "Let's hope it's not Pud'n again... That kid, I swear."

Pud'n glanced to her, but said nothing and looked back.

"Uhh... What exactly is happening?" Cindy asked as she was reading a book she got for Christmas.

"Okay, so every mouth Principal Skarr picks out two people to be the Hall Monitor and the Detention Monitor." Mike explained.

"And whoever those two losers are are gonna be in for a treat." Duncan added in.

"Oh, okay..." Cindy shrugged, then turned the page and turned away in disgust. "AW, SICK!"

"Could I have everyone's attention, please?" Skarr called as he finally came to hold the assembly. "Thank you, now we're going to pick out our Hall Monitor and Detention Monitor."

Cindy sighed, she then bookmarked her book, sat up a moment and sat on top of the book to pay attention.

"First we'll pick the detention monitor," Skarr said before pulling out a random name. "Our detention monitor is... Sarah Hill!"

"Thank you, thank you," Sarah smiled and stood up proud with a smug smile. "No autographs please..."

No one clapped or cheered for Sarah, they just gave her death stares.

"Could be worse..." Cindy shrugged. "Could've been Kevin..."

"And our hall monitor is... Kevin Barr!" Skarr then announced.

Cindy cupped her mouth which caused her friends to glare at her slightly.

"Oh, this is gonna be sweet." Kevin folded his arms.

Skarr gave Sarah and Kevin their badges, hats, and notepads. "You know the rules, our school hallways rest on your shoulders."

"Yes, sir!" Kevin and Sarah saluted.

* * *

Scott, Lightning, and Chicken were talking out in the hallway.

"So then I told Sugar, 'Why don't you go back to the barn where your family was raised in?'." Scott then said.

Lightning and Chicken laughed at that.

"This... Stinks!" Mike growled and punched one of the lockers as she left the auditorium with the others.

"Eh, something wrong, Mike?" Chicken asked.

"Kevin and Sarah are detention and hall monitors now." Mike explained.

"Say what now?" Scott replied.

"You three!" Kevin glared at Scott, Lightning, and Chicken.

"What do _youse_ want?" Chicken replied.

"You guys just earned yourselves some detention for skipping the assembly." Sarah handed them each three detention slips.

"You can't do that!" Jade defended her boyfriend and his friends.

"Rules are rules." Kevin folded his arms.

"I hate to agree, but they're right..." Cindy shrugged. "You guys skipped the assembly... I-I mean, I didn't wanna go either, but-"

"Cindy, don't tell me you're defending them!" Eddy got in her face.

"Well, no, but, I am a rule follower..." Cindy twiddled her fingers.

"Yeah, so..." Sarah smirked before writing detention slips for Jade and Double D. "You two, no hats in school!"

"No wait just a darn cotton pickin' minute, you slimeball!" Jade glared.

"Rules..." Cindy pouted.

"You have a hat, Shovelchin!" Eddy pointed.

"I'm in uniform..." Kevin scoffed. "All right, now keep it movin', you got four minutes to get to class before you're all in detention!"

"De-De-De-De...?" Double D stammered about getting a detention before fainting in the middle of the floor.

"Sockhead?" Eddy asked in concern.

"Is it nap time?" Ed asked.

June held Double D, then glared to Kevin and Sarah. "Come on, guys, we better get to class..."

The group mumbled and went to their classes so they wouldn't be late. Kevin and Sarah laughed, high-fiving each other.


	2. Bad Cops, Bad Cops

Yumi was coming out of the bathroom and saw Kevin in front of her. "Aw, great, it's the Shovel Cop," she then narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?"

"You've just got yourself a detention for insulting the hall monitor." Kevin replied.

"What!?" Yumi snapped.

"Rules are rules." Kevin handed her a slip.

"Man, and Ami and I got extra practice after this week!" Yumi snarled.

Kevin chuckled. "I love my life."

"I'll show you life!" Yumi growled before throwing Kevin into the trashcan.

"I'm afraid that'll be two hours detention for assaulting an officer." Sarah handed a slip.

Yumi snarled and stormed off. "Fine, see if I care!"

* * *

Sarah then saw Anne Maria, Zoey, and Dakota about to go into the bathroom. "Hey!" she then called out to them.

"May we help you, Sarah?" Zoey replied.

"You three are violating the dress code." Sarah explained.

"How?!" Dakota glared.

"Your tops." Sarah defended.

"Oh, Hell no!" Anne Maria protested.

"And uh, watch the language, there could be children present." Kevin then added.

"This is going too far!" Zoey pulled on her pigtails.

Dakota then growled as she slowly turned into Dakotazoid.

"Zoey, emergency!" Anne Maria cried out.

Zoey rushed to Dakota's side and tried to calm her down.

* * *

Cindy was picking up trash and putting it away with a forced smile. "Well, that takes care of the hallway litter..."

"You shouldn't be doing that," Kevin glared as he handed her a detention slip. "Littering!"

"I'm throwing it away!" Cindy showed after she put hand sanitzer on her hands.

"No cell phones in pockets either!" Kevin then said as he pulled out her cell phone from her pocket.

"It's turned off!" Cindy pouted.

Kevin tried to do something with the phone, but the screen didn't change.

"Can I please go now, Kevin?" Cindy folded her arms.

"Move it then." Kevin sneered.

Cindy narrowed her eyes and walked off, accidentally making her newest book slide out of her pocket and fall flat on the hallway floor, but she did not notice.

"You need a hall pass to use the bathroom, man-lady!" Sarah growled as she was about to hand a detention slip to Jo.

Jo grumbled and rolled her eyes.

Kevin picked up the book and flipped through it. "Man, this book has a lot of profanity in it..."

Sarah looked to Kevin and came to his side. "What is it?"

"This book Cindy has..." Kevin showed her.

"Is it not allowed?" Sarah asked.

"Yep, we've got her this time, Sarah." Kevin replied.

Sarah grinned evilly with him.

* * *

Cindy yawned a little as she was focusing on the lesson from her teacher and handed her paper after she finished.

"Thank you, Cindy," Ms. Butterbean told her. "You may do other homework assignments or do quiet reading until the bell rings."

Cindy nodded and went back to her desk and opened her backpack, reaching for the book she had been reading since winter break. "Hmm?" she looked deeper in her bag and pouted. "Where is my book?" she quietly asked herself. "I knew I had it..."

Kevin and Sarah then came into the classroom.

"We have a detention slip for Cindy Butler." Sarah informed.

"What!?" the others asked in disbelief.

"Detention for Cindy?" Ms. Butterbean sounded doubtful. "That girl apologizes for being a second late to class!"

Cindy's face paled. "I-I can't have detention! Bad people get detention!"

"I object, Shovel Chin!" Eddy glared.

"She carried a book that has lots of profanity in it." Sarah explained.

"Hey, I should be let go, I'm not going to SAY those words!" Cindy defended.

"I'm sorry, Cindy, but I agree with them, rules are rules..." Ms. Butterbean folded her arms. "I'm very surprised at you... Just be lucky you didn't use those words yourself otherwise you'd be given a week of detention and then suspended for a good while..."

Cindy buried her face in her desk and mumbled. Kevin and Sarah smirked to each other and then went back into the hallways.


	3. Lunchtime Blues

**_Meanwhile, over at lunch..._**

"Come on, Double D, you've gotta eat something." Mike said.

"Detention," Double D mumbled. "Detention bad for me."

"You have to eat something..." June handed her cheese sandwich.

"I can't get detention!" Double D wailed.

"And they give Cindy a detention for that book Penn gave her for Christmas." Eddy said.

"What?!" everyone else minus Double D asked in shock and disbelief.

"It's true." Eddy nodded.

"They even gave poor Jessie, Autumn, and Bubbles detention for carrying toys from home." Brianna then said.

Cindy sniffled and cried as she passed the others, feeling broken. "I don't even know who I am anymore!"

"Cheer up, Cindy..." Dee Dee soothed. "It could always be worse."

Kaitlin walked over, wearing her hair differently and now both of her eyes were visible.

"Cyclops, is that you?" Jo asked.

"Kevin and Sarah said I was out of dress code." Kaitlin explained.

"You think that's bad? They took my games away!" Sam spoke up.

"They took my MP3 player." Eva sneered.

"Aw, poor Eva, do you need a hug?" Bubbles asked.

" **BACK OFF!** " Eva growled. "I need my music! I just wanna rip them to shreds!"

"For once, I agree..." Jo actually agreed with Eva.

"Maybe I am a bad girl..." Cindy went on her own delusional rant. "Finally I'll have my own identity, I'LL BECOME INVICIBLE AS A BAD GIRL!" she then evilly laughed.

"Shut up, Butt Monkey." Maggie demanded.

"Yes, Maggie..." Cindy muttered.

* * *

Then, much to everyone's annoyance, Kevin and Sarah came into the cafeteria with smirks on their faces.

"Oh, Justine, you just earned yourself another detention for violating the dress code." Sarah said.

Jo grabbed her tray of food and then dumped it on Sarah's head.

"That's another detention, Elliot." Kevin declared.

Jo then grabbed her detention slip and ripped it to shreds. " **BEAT IT!** "

"You're just asking for trouble." Sarah glared.

The others glared back as Kevin and Sarah went back on patrol.

* * *

"Me and Abby got five detention slips in a row from those two hall cops." Duncan said.

"For what?" Mike asked.

"Piercings, skipping class, using bad language in the hallway, making jokes about them, also my tattoo." Abby listed.

"Dang!" Mike cringed. "There has to be a way to stop this."

"Don't worry, guys, I'll think of something," Cindy smiled with her eyes shut, regaining her psyche. "Detention may be a prison for someone like me, but I'm sure I'll think of something..." she then gulped. "I just hope they're not too harsh on me..." she then whimpered, imagining what detention will be like.

"Ah, it's not as bad as it sounds..." Abby patted her on the head.

Cindy sighed a little. "I miss my book..."

"You just got yourself a detention for carrying around an electronic device." Sarah handed another detention slip to Autumn.

 **'But I need it so people can understand what I'm saying.'** Autumn frowned.

"Not our problem." Kevin retorted.

Autumn narrowed her eyes and then kicked them both in the knees. Kevin and Sarah grunted and fell on the floor.

"That's it, I'm gonna find a way to stop this... I don't care if I get detention for skipping school.. I'm going to the highest authority in my life..." Cindy shook her first, then ran down the street and rushed to a certain house. " **GRAAAANDMAAAAA!** "

* * *

"It could be worse." Eddy shrugged.

"Hey, where's your phone and talking device?" Jo asked Autumn as she walked over with three detention slips.

Autumn wrote down her reason on a piece of paper and handed it to Jo. "'Kevin and Sarah took them away from me'."

"I'll kill them!" Jo and Eva said together, then glanced to each other oddly.

"Awkward, yo!" Irwin commented as he walked passed them.

"Aw, Jo, you made a new friend," Dee Dee smiled. "That's so sweet!"

"We're not friends!" Jo folded her arms.

"I'd never be friends with this lame brain!" Eva agreed.

Cindy came back. "They caught me..."

"We need to come up with something to overthrow those twerps." Eva suggested.

"But how?" Ashlyn asked.

This then caused for every student to look at Mike.

"I'm fresh out right now, sorry, guys, I'll sleep on it tonight." Mike promised.

"But you _always_ have an idea!" Eddy said to her.

"I know, but I'll think of something tonight, I promise, sorry I can't sooner, but I'll think of something..." Mike vowed.

"Maybe detention's not as bad as it sounds and I'm paranoid over nothing..." Cindy still looked sick.


End file.
